On the Normandy
by Masstheory
Summary: Interactions between the crew of the Normandy and the Shepard twins! (Just noticed that the first one was deleted, not sure what that was about)
1. MordinJohanna

**Heyo! So for those of you that follow my Forever Family story, this is just something as a tidbit. I feel like a lot of the crew is left out on that story besides those I flagged. And what's Mass Effect without all that juicy backstory. So this is my solution. Don't expect constant updates. I will mostly write this when writer's block puts the other story on hold. Will focus on all interactions. Focuses on all Normandy interactions not just Shepard and crew. Ironically though, first Chapter is Mordin/Johanna. Sorry for the deletion the first time, I'm not sure why that happened. But on the bright side, I don't have to go in chronological order. **

"So, Mordin, you were in the STG?" Johanna asked as she pulled the last hidden camera out of the ventilation duct. It was how she spent her time when she wasn't calibrating the main gun of the Normandy. She didn't like the Illusive Man knowing everything that was said and while the doctor had been thorough in his own investigation, she did find one the size of an earth fly in the vents he missed.

"Yes. Exciting years. Working with unknowns and with minds worthy of the term genius." He stopped and proudly looked into the void of space. "Best years of my life. Wonder, what do you know about STG?" Johanna sighed and got out of the air duct hanging by both arms as she answered.

"I had a few STG contacts that I pressed from information from time to time. I know anyone in it is damn clever and is privy to just about anything that they need. It was good for tech or info that was not known to the average military." She told the elder salarian before letting go and dropping onto the floor. "I remember, I met this one Salarian, green skin tone and a knack for bombs. He was an assassin, former STG. Tried to take me out with an improvised bomb that was stashed in this pair of Thanix cannons that got delivered for me. Almost got me too. An assistant I had opened the package first though, a young human named Carver. Blasted the poor bastard all over my placed and wedged a searing hot piece of metal in my knee. Took an implant to set the damn thing right."

"Hmm, implant sloppy, lazy. Could have corrected much easier with cloned osteoblasts taken from bone marrow. Natural healing process better for human body and less need for synthetic assistance. Would have also increased strength of bone to prevent further injury." Mordin commented, looking up at the woman as she set the bug on his table. "Ah, microbug. Low tech, easily missed by scanners and eyes. Should have proceeded with a more thorough sweep but need to work on seeker swarm counter measure."

"Don't worry about it, Doc. I just specialize in this type of thing." Johanna assured, debating between smashing the bug or hacking it so all it played was white noise with the occasional whisper. Mordin noted her devious look as she looked at the bug, taking his mental notes.

"Must say. Personality between brother and you oddly diverse. Would have guessed familial relationship by appearance, similar smiles, eyes, other small things. Never would have guessed based on personality. Share some things, joking nature, loyalness, unnatural charisma but view world differently. Brother sees world as egg, fragile, in need of protection. You see world as garden, beautiful and teeming with resources." Mordin mentioned, leaning on his table and looked at her thoroughly. Johanna smiled and crossed her arms.

"I thought Kelly was the shrink here. Tell me Doc, you're a xenobiologist and a skilled tech. What else are you?" Johanna asked sarcastically. Mordin raised his right hand and rubbed his chin.

"Psychoanalysis sometimes required to properly treat patient. Some patients will reject certain treatments based on personality. Example. If brother had negative personality, hiding emotions, cruelty towards enemy, ruthless nature. His body would reject implants. Eyes would deteriorate, scars would deepen and enlarge. Since brother has positive outlook, allows scars to heal completely and maintain post mortem appearance. Body accepts implants and allows for biological repair." Mordin explained. "Don't mistake my ability for knowledge. Only know basics, Chambers only member properly trained for determining mental health."

"You've caught my attention Doc. Tell me, would my body reject those implants had I been the one who died and was brought back?" She wondered. Mordin thought for a moment about it. Johanna wondered about the thought process of this Salarian, if he thought in the same garbled way that he talked. She knew Salarians had incredibly speedy thought processes, a product of their short lifespan. It made them invaluable shock troopers, able to make the most complex decisions in a moment's notice. However, Mordin seemed even more eccentric than any of the Salarians she had met.

"Hmmmm, impossible to say for certain. Too many variables, too little data. Would have to factor in shock of returning to life after two years in catatonic state. Also will need ideals on Cerberus, thoughts on cybernetic implants, decisions made with little thought. Must gather data. First observation would tell me that you take opportunistic stance, benefitting at others demise. Much like the earth species vulture." Mordin said.

"Well, if that doesn't make me feel all warm inside." Johanna dryly joked, crossing her arms and leaning back on one leg. Mordin held up hands in his defense.

"Merely offering first observation, nothing conclusive yet. After initial meeting, can consider following evidence. Abandoned lifelong work to help brother, loyalty a strong trait among family. Have not had altercation with Cerberus crew despite obvious tension." Mordin began to list. Johanna froze as Mordin listed off the latter reason, unsure if she had been so obvious or if the doctor knew more about her than he was letting on. Mordin noticed her look of unease and stopped his list to say. "Read service history. Served Akuze. Not Alliance but many races aware of slaughter. Allowed other races to take more precautions when in Thresher Maw areas. Rumors of Cerberus being involved outstanding, more so following the death of Admiral Khohaku. Reasonable assumption bad blood between Cerberus." Johanna nodded, and stared at the table, keeping her mind focused on the doctor as he continued his analysis. "Finally, relationship with Vakarian, unknown in life, suggests friendliness to outsiders. Ultimately, positive attitude does not outweigh negative tendencies. Best possible guess, implants would merely lay dormant, unable to cause harm or heal. Will remain neutral."

"Well, Doc, thanks for that. I better get going. We both probably have better things to do." Johanna excused herself.

"Yes, of course. Still trying to find culprit of scale itch." Mordin mentioned. Johanna stopped at the door and raised an eyebrow, unsure what that disease was. "Sexually transmitted disease. Causes intense itch, severe rash, painful boils, all centered in groin area. Also, only found in Varren. Implications unpleasant." Johanna had to suppress the smile that tugged at her lips. It seemed an inappropriate thing to laugh at, someone committing bestiality and then paying for it with something so horrible. Before she could ruin her good name by the laugh that was sure to follow, she hurried out of the med-bay and up to the captain's quarters to share the news.

* * *

**Warning: Future chapters will feature a xenophobic Miranda, a sexually tense conversation between Ken and Gabby, and other combinations. **


	2. ZaeedKelly

**Figured I would do a Kelly/Zaeed chapter. She's a shrink but we rarely see her doing any actual shrinking. Read, Enjoy, Review. **

"Is this necessary?" Zaeed complained, sitting across from Kelly.

"Yes, we need to be sure that everyone on this ship is in the right mental state for this mission." Kelly explained as she placed her fingers on the keyboard. Zaeed unexpectedly laughed at this, looking at her.

"Sweetheart, if I was in my right mind, I wouldn't be on a damn suicide mission, would I?" Zaeed told her, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "But hell, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about anything. A mission, a former love, or day of shore leave." Kelly told him.

"Alright then. One time, this bastard, a turian with too many credits for his own good, hired us to free some slaves from the Blood Pack down on some Batarian colony." Zaeed began, thinking back to one of his first missions. "Hired a whole team of mercenary hotshots. Bunch of idiots if you ask me."

"You freed slaves?" Kelly asked. Zaeed let out his laughed and leaned forward, staring at her intensely with his one good eye.

"That Turian didn't get rich through good deeds. We were going to kill the Captain and guards just so another team could swoop in and gather them all up. Basic slaver attitude. Why get your own slaves when you can just take the weaker guys. And even if he didn't take the slaves, you took other slavers off the market. Better demand for you." He told her. She nodded gravelly and made a small note. Zaeed sighed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling as if he was imagining himself back on that Batarian colony. "Anyways, as I was saying, I was put in charge of the squad. Bout as rowdy as they were stupid. There was one particular Turian that seemed to hate being ordered around by a human. Thought he was some hotshot that could do this by himself. Ignored most of my orders. Damn idiot."

"Do you have lot of experience leading trained mercenaries?" Kelly asked. Zaeed chuckled to himself.

"Sweetheart, I founded on the biggest merc groups in the galaxy. I got enough experience to make Alliance admirals jealous." Zaeed told her. Kelly had hoped he would elaborate more but was sadly disappointed as he continued on with his story about the slavers. Kelly wrote down another note. "Where was I? Oh, so, this Turian was a problem from the start. The first part of the mission went as planned, we pushed the Blood Pack past their walls and into the buildings. Had them on the run and this Turian got cocky. Rushed ahead, was going to storm a room by himself. So this turian moves in by door, ignores my hand signal, and gets hit straight through the visor."

"Oh my." Kelly responded. A quick tap of keys and Kelly focused on the story again.

"It's like he was expecting the slavers to hand out business cards instead of bullets." Zaeed commented.

"Was he alright?" The Yeoman asked.

"The Turian? Nah, the sniper took his head clean off." Zaeed calmly told her.

"Oh dear." Kelly responded. She made a note about how calm he was telling her this.

"Right. It all went to shit after that. We jammed their radio equipment, but the slavers got off that came back with a bomb. Would have made the entire camp into a gudddamn crater in the ground." Zaeed told her.

"But they were keeping people in that camp!" She was appalled by the disregard of life by this faction of Blood Pack. Zaeed laughed, and shook his head at her paragon attitude.

"Sure, they'd lose some credits, but there's always another civilian transport in the Terminus Systems. Slaver economics." Zaeed told her.

"So I'm beginning to realize. What did you do?"

"Got the hell out. We killed their captain and the guards like we were hired. I figured the merc flying the shuttle wouldn't be dumb enough to blow up his own base once we left. After all, no slaves and we got a serious pay reduction." Zaeed smiled and shook his head as he remembered what had happened after that.

"What happened?" She wondered, assuming that one of his team may have disobeyed orders again or something of the like.

"The Blood Pack always did like them incredibly guddamn stupid. Bastard blew his camp sky high even though were safely out of range." Zaeed told her, sitting up and making a small motion as if his hands were the explosion. Kelly nodded and made her last note. "Our employer wasn't happy but he paid us at least. We completed what we were hired to do. Went out and bought my new armor after that. Wasn't a total loss."

"Thank you for your time. I have what I need." Kelly told him, closing her computer and standing up from the table.

"Any time sweetheart. Love to share my worldly knowledge with you Cerberus lackeys." Zaeed told her as she left. "Just bring alcohol next time."

* * *

**So, as I'm doing this for fun, I will take suggestions from the audience! Choose a group you would like to see. Strange? Odd? Confusing? All the better!**


	3. ThaneSamara

**Figured I do a Thane/Samara one. Seemed like they had too little contact with each other due to their similar personalities. Read, Enjoy, Review. **

"Do you need something?" The Drell assassin greeted Samara as she entered the life support room, not looking away from the window he had been staring through. Samara noted him quickly, not having known that the man was in here and folded her arms behind her back.

"I apologize. I did not know that someone had taken residence in this area of the ship." She told him as she calmly walked to the window that he was facing. Thane noted how she walked without fear of his presence, despite knowing his training and background. He recalled what he knew about her. She was a Justicar, a proud warrior among her people, with centuries of experience on her. He thought about how he would have killed had they met anywhere but through Shepard. Front approach, throat-punch to collapse airway, arm control lock to neutralize biotics, advanced hip throw, grip chin and scalp, neck-snap. He knew she would be compelled to kill him through her code and he her in defense of himself. "I merely admiring the complexity of this ship."

"Yes, this ship is quite the marvel." Thane agreed, watching her movements. She was bound by Shepard's will, so she would not attack him but he imagined a scenario in which she had. Warp field on biotic barrier, step past, kick to back of leg to collapse knee, step in with knee to spine, grip chin and scalp, neck-snap. It sounded easy in his head but he did not see this Justicar falling so easily. He doubted his chance of survival in a fight, even if he was successful in defeating her.

"It has been a long while since I have travelled on a ship with so many. It is….odd." She confided as she stared into the calming aura of the drive core. It had the same effect it had on her like it had on Thane. The simple scene of it, powering the Normandy along and sending out small bursts of light calmed them down to the most basic instinct. Thane liked this room because it helped him keep his mind calm when he meditated or simply cleaned his rifle.  
"Yes, I am used to working alone as well." Thane agreed with her. "Had it been under other circumstances, I may have refused. But my time in this galaxy is limited and this would give me a chance to atone."

"I am aware you have Kepral's syndrome. It is a shame that your species must suffer underneath it. I was still in my maiden stage when the Hanar evacuated your species from your planet." Samara told him, turning around and seating herself in the chair that Shepard had sat in just minutes before. "It is never a good thing for a species to lose their world. I still feel loss when I think about the Quarians. They had such beautiful music."

"It is hard to imagine having a lifespan equivalent to that of the Asari." Thane told her. His own lifespan would have been 85 years, had he not contracted Kepral's syndrome, a span shorter than even humans.

"It is hard to imagine your short spans as well. To me, even the oldest alien seems like a child, barely out of their maiden stage before they are claimed by the Goddess." Samara told him as well. "It is what makes it so odd when aliens such as Shepard come along. With a wisdom far beyond his years."

"Yes, Shepard does seem wiser than any other alien I've met, even if he does mask it with humor. Meeting him…has opened my eyes a little more. Made me reconsider some of my choices." Thane told her. Samara nodded in agreement, turning her head so that she was staring back into the drive core with Thane. That was how the spent the better half of the next hour, silently contemplating each other while watching the ship power source pull them along.

"I should go. This has been a peaceful talk." Samara told him, standing up from her chair and bowing her head slightly. "And you should know, had we met under any occasion that was not Shepard, I would have been forced to kill you."

"It is okay, siha. I have already thought of how to kill you as well." Thane replied, folding his hands in front of him once more as Samara left him alone. And he was sure that he caught the ever so slight makings of a smile on her face as she left.

* * *

**I figured Siha would fit for Samara, considering. And her age and profession alone is enough to make Thane pause, so, there. Thanks for reading. **


	4. LegionJohn

**Legion/John Shepard. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

"Shepard-Commander, we wish to inquire about something we have noticed." Legion stated to John as he walked up to the Commander in the mess hall, where he was eating with Garrus. John paused in the middle of his gumbo bite before shrugging his shoulders and putting the spoon back into his bowl. Garrus's mandibles flared but he pretended to not be paying attention to the conversation.

"Of course Legion." John told him. The geth rarely came out of the AI core unless it had a question about human behavior or a different organics behavior. He put the spoon back to his lips and took the soup that was in it.

"Is Shepard-Commander and Creator Zorah attempting to procreate?" Legion asked, causing John to momentarily choke on his food. Garrus let out a small chuckle and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Well, that's my queue to leave." He said with a laugh before picking up his tray of dextro friendly food and walking out of the mess hall, leaving John alone with Legion. John coughed uncomfortably as his throat finally cleared of food, leaving the Commander to glare at his friend as he abandoned him in a crucial moment without even attempting to get him out of it.

"Ummm….well, why do you ask?" John nervously wondered as he tried to find a way out of this conversation. He was far from embarrassed about his relationship but discussing things with an AI was different that with another person or species. AI's liked to be direct and forward.

"When we scanned Creator Zorah's omni-tool, we also collected data of downloaded suit applications designed for creator-human intimate contact." Legion told him. John sighed and realized that he should have realized sooner that the Geth had to have gathered more than just the fleet information when he had scanned Tali's omni-tool. "We've also noted that Creator Zorah's pheromones fluctuate when she is in a close proximity with Shepard-Commander as well as heat sensors on erogenous zones suggest that Shepard-Commander and Creator Zorah plan coitus in the future." Legion didn't notice John's reddening face as he continued. He knew that AIs didn't think the same as organics, definitely lacking that same drive and motivation for watching the females of a species. Still, the thought of Legion watching Tali's…..erogenous zones left him wondering how he should feel about it.

"I suppose that you have….something to say on the subject?" John asked. Suddenly, he didn't seem like eating the gumbo in front of him.

"We merely wish to inform you that procreation between Creator and humans are biologically impossible. A pairing between the two would not benefit either species population." Legion told him.

"Um, that's not why I'm with Tali, Legion." John told the machine. The geth's headflaps when up in its obvious sign of confusion.

"Clarify." He asked.

"Relationships are based on whether or not we can have babies Legion. Tali and I care each other, and that's why we're together." John informed the AI.

"We do not understand. Our coding tells us that organic instinct is to find a susceptible mate that would allow them to expand the lifespan of their species." Legion voiced. "Synthetics are driven much the same way, only with different means to accomplish that same goal."

"While that might have been true in our distant past, it's not really the case anymore. We get into relationships because we like the person, because we can't imagine our life without that person, not because we can….reproduce." John shook his head as he finished, realizing that saying it that hadn't made him feel any better.

"We see." Legion said after a long silence. "We will adjust our current information of organic mating to better fit these parameters. May we offer our own advice in light of this information?"

"Um, sure Legion. I guess." John sighed, silently wishing this conversation to get far less embarrassing.

"We suggest thoroughly cleaning any bacteria off of anything Creator Zorah might touch while outside the confines of her suit. We will also send you a compiled list of popular aphrodisiacs and sensitive areas among the Creator race." Legion told him.

"That's okay Legion. Mordin has already done that too." John told him, scratching the back of his head nervously. Legion was silent for a moment, his headflaps moving up and down for a moment before he nodded.

"We see. Then we will exchange data with the Solus-Doctor and send what information that he did not." Legion told him.

"Um, no thanks Legion. I think I'd rather figure it out on my own." John told him with a sheepish laugh.

"We see. Very well, we will not confer with the doctor." Legion nodded his understanding. John sighed and shook his head with relief. It took him hours to sort through the last thing that Mordin had sent him, the doctor's notes much similar to the way he speaks. He doubted he could handle Legion's helpful advice either. "Shepard-Commander, we have another question?"

"Uh, sure Legion. Go ahead." John told the geth, unsure whether or not he would come to regret this.

"Is Vakarian-Officer and Shepard-Johanna also planning to attempt procreation later?" John sighed and rubbed his head. Yes, he was definitely regretting it now.

* * *

**I can't imagine Legion being very subtle when discussing relationships and I also gave him the basic understanding of...mating purposes. He is a machine after all. Also, we never learned why Legion was scanning Tali's tool in the first place, only knowing he discovered the data about the tests against the geth after he had scanned the tool, so I like to imagine he picked up something more while doing so. So, this was a talk I imagined.**


	5. JokerShepard

**Heyo! Figured I should update this since its been so long and whatnot. This is a Shepard and Joker Chapter dealing with something I think should have been put in. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

"Commander! Shepard!" Joker's voice rang out from the console as the pilot listened to it while rubbing his forehead with sadness. Joker wasn't sure why he still had this recording. All it did was remind him of his guilt, of his role in killing a Galactic hero because of his damn stubbornness. He didn't even remember hitting record on his omni-tool when this had happened, only discovering the new recording as he waited for the Alliance to find their escape pads. He'd played it to Alliance Council, then passed on a copy, choosing to keep the real one for some reason.

"Joker." Shepard spoke from behind, breaking his jocular pilot out of his reverie and quickly hit the recording, turning it off.

"Uh, hey Commander, need something?" Joker wondered as if he hadn't been listening to what he had been. Too late though, John must have already heard a part of the message, as the look on his face was one of sympathy and understanding.

"You need to stop blaming yourself Joker." John told him, walking into view and leaning against the nearby console.

"What for? That thing that happened in the men's room? No, I've gotten over that. The toilet had it coming anyways." Joker quickly deflected, keeping his attention on the flight controls in front of him rather than the Commander.

"Joker, EDI already ratted you out." John told him, motioning towards the console that had EDI's avatar at all times. Joker sighed and sent a glare towards the console where the AI was currently sitting, completely silent as if watching the scene before her. The AI didn't respond to the pilot's angry glare, choosing this exact moment to disappear to somewhere else.

"Great, the AI overlord is already turning us against each other. Before long, it'll be Goldstein's sabotaging the drive core and we'll be executing each other just for fun." Joker joked lightly before returning his attention to Shepard. "Look, its nothing Commander. Just a reminder about…. What happened." Joker still couldn't say it aloud. Still couldn't mention that he killed Commander Johnathon Shepard and took a hero away from every being in the galaxy and one of his friends.

"Joker, you didn't kill me." John assured with a light smile. Not one of his joking smiles, but more of a warming smile. A smile that told him that John was genuinely telling him the truth. Something Joker wanted to believe.

"Yeah, I suppose it was another arrogant and stubborn pilot that refused to abandon ship when you gave the order. Thanks, I thought it was me." Joker deflected once more, turning his attention back towards the ship's controls. "That's just a weight off of my shoulders." The last part had a noticeable shift in tone, from his normal jocular tone to a sad and guilty tone.

"No, you were definitely the arrogant and stubborn bastard who didn't abandon ship and the one that did watch me die. But you didn't kill me." John shrugged.

"Oh, that's just so clear Commander. I never thought about that before." Joker joked once more.

"Joker, you didn't kill me. I died for you."

"Well, that makes all the difference then." Joker argued with a shrug. "You weren't killed, you died. Totally different things." John sighed with a slight shake of the head before standing up and looking Joker directly in the eyes.

"It does. I went to get you of my own free will. At the final moment, when I was hanging on and you were in the escape pod, I choose to save you instead of bringing you with me. I chose to die so that you could live. Nothing you could have done or said would have prevented my death." John told him.

"Well, I could have abandoned ship when you said so." Joker said dryly. John smiled and laughed.

"Well, yeah, that would have helped. But you didn't. In the end, you were trying to do the same to the Normandy. Willing to give your life that she could survive. To you, the Normandy wasn't just a ship." John reminded. Joker opened his mouth to respond but found himself at a loss for words at this revelation. How did he always manage to fix things with a few simple words and a smile? "I have to visit Engineering still and make sure Grunt is tearing up the place in celebration. Think about what I said."

"Say hi to Tali for me." Joker said as John stood up and walked away from the pilot. "And Shepard…." John paused just before he exited the cockpit, turning to face Joker as he spun his chair around. "…..Thanks."


	6. SamaraKelly

**Heyo! I'm back everyone. Sorry for the Hiatus on all my stories. But anyways, I figured I start my return with a Samara/Kelly chapter, having Kelly actually doing her job. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

"I'm sure you understand the need for this correct?" Kelly questioned as she sat down across from their new Asari teammate, a datapad in hand and a fresh hand to take notes.

"Of course. Though you needn't worry. I have sworn an oath to follow Shepard's commander, an oath I would follow even if it were to be my last." Samara responded, crossing her legs lithely and staring at the red-headed shrink with interest.

"It's not a question of loyalty. I make sure that you are of the right mental state to be on the battlefield and that you will not be a liability on any missions." Kelly clarified. "Now, I want you to tell me of something that affected you. A mission, an old lover, or something like that."

"Hmm, that is not a question that could be answer in your lifetime I'm afraid." Samara said with little thought. "I have had many such experiences, as would be appropriate for someone of my years. Some good, some bad, many challenging."

"Okay, then how about the time you knew that you wanted to be a justicar?" Kelly suggested, raising her datapad as she expected answers on this. Samara sighed and uncrossed her legs, leaning forward and folding her hands on the table before her at this question.

"A tale that is lacking in adventure and action I'm afraid." Samara sighed and looked at Kelly, but the psychiatrist could tell that she wasn't seeing the woman before her. "It wasn't a singular event or set of words that inspired me to join my order. Rather, it was something more personal. Tell me, Miss Chambers, have you ever had children?"

"I'm afraid not." Kelly replied, a sad note in her voice as if this wasn't the first time she had thought on the subject. Samara nodded, leaning back into her normal relaxed position.

"I have had children." Samara told her. Kelly nodded, remembering that Samara's profile had told that the fugitive she currently hunted was her own daughter. "Three in fact. Two of my children have chosen to live a life of isolation and comfort, imprisoning themselves for the safety of others. But my third daughter…..Morinth was always the free spirit." Kelly took notes on every word she said. "Tell me, Miss Chambers, do you know why Asari Purebloods have so much stigma behind them?"

"I've heard many theories." Kelly told her.

"Yes, there are many reasons. However, I believe that one of the…most prominent reasons is that pureblooded asari children are at an increased risk of becoming an Ardat-Yakshi." Samara informed.

"Yes, I've read on your species. It's a dangerous….condition." Kelly agreed with her. Samara smiled wryly at the comment.

"There is no need to sugar coat something that I have long since come to terms with." Samara assured her. "Unfortunately, my daughters find themselves being unfortunate to have this genetic defect. Rila and Falere chose to live in the monastery, to seclude themselves for the safety of others. Morinth is…another story." Samara paused as she sadly remembered the atrocities of her own daughter. "I eventually had to realize the threat that Morinth posed could not stopped through words or pleas of reason. I joined the Justicars, to receive the training and discipline that was required to prevent killers like Morinth from roaming that galaxy."

"So, your whole life has been decided by your daughters?" Kelly asked. Samara paused, as if she was thinking about the words spoken by the Yeoman for the first time.

"Indeed it was. If your next question is to be if I ever regret this, I would have to say I have never regretted this decision of my life and would gladly make it again, given the chance. Despite their Ardat-Yakshi gene present in my children and Morinth's disregard for the lives of others, I have never been ashamed of my children nor have I regretted them. Morinth is a criminal and her crimes demand punishment, but she is the smartest and bravest of all my daughters, and I will forever be proud of her for that. Rila and Falere selflessness also make me proud, sacrificing their own freedom for the sake of others. My daughters have influenced my life than anything else in the whole world. And I have never regretted a second of it." Samara finished with a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling with nostalgia.

"Well, I think should be enough for a single evaluation. Thank you for your time, Samara." Kelly told her with a nod, logging the last bit of information on her datapad. Samara nodded in her direction and stood from her chair.

"I should thank you, Miss Chambers. You have brought up old memories I have not thought of for a long time and I am grateful for them." Samara thanked her in turn.

"Please, call me Kelly."

**For those of you that follow my Forever Family series, please note the update is coming soon, but I'm still working on it. It shouldn't be more than a week however. See you soon!**


	7. JackShepard

**Okay, this is a John/Jack chapter, so warning a head of time, Jack does quite a bit of speaking...while drunk...and upset...so yeah. Ya been warned. (Quick update on FF2, I am having some serious writer's block, so meh.)**

Shepard walked into the lounge and this time, instead of seeing Kasumi Goto, he was met with a drunk Jack. He grimaced. The psychotic woman was enough of a handful when she wasn't hammered, so he could only imagine how she would act now. Probably killed Miranda and end up ripping the Normandy in half just for fun. And that was his most optimistic view. "Something the matter, Jack?" He asked cautiously, sitting next to her. Kasumi was nowhere in sight, possibly sensing the danger of being around a drunk biotic.

"That fucking kid Shepard. I can't get fucker out of my god damn mind." Jack told him as she downed her sixth shot of brandy.

"Which kid?" Shepard wondered.

"David or whatever his fucking name is." Jack told him as she poured a shot for herself and him. Shepard accepted the small glass but didn't drink from it. "This is an all new fucking low for these Cerberus bastards. At least with me, they didn't fucking pretend to love me before making my life a living fucking hell."

"So it reminds of your own imprisonment?" Shepard pointed out.

"Maybe, but it's not the fucking same. They were honest with me. They just wanted to see how far they could fucking push biotic powers. This is different. They fucked with his head too." She ditched the shot glass at this point and went to drinking straight from the bottle. "Besides, it's not the experiment that's fucking with my mind, Shepard. It's that god damn kid. Fucking bastard."

"What did David ever do to you?" John wondered, silently thinking back to see if David had any interaction with Jack when he was onboard. He hadn't remembered even seeing Jack on the same level as David.

"Nothing. I just fucking hate his attitude! Even after all Cerberus did to him, after his own fucking brother strung him like a cattle for slaughter, the bastard has the nerve to be as fucking nice as he was before. Muttering his fucking equations and politely asking for shit like water. Fuck him." Jack told him. Shepard nodded as the understanding finally reached him.

"I see. This isn't about Cerberus or even David. You're just upset that he handled it better than you did." Shepard informed. Jack scoffed and took another long drink of the brandy bottle, which was almost empty.

"Whatever, I had it ten times worse. No fucking boy scout flew in and rescued me from danger. I had to save myself. And my fucking reward wasn't being taken to an academy for gifted children. I get fucking used and sold into slavery. But…..this kind of shit, it just fucks with my mind Shepard. This kid gets metal tubes shoved into almost every opening in his fucking body and just acts like it never fucking happened. It just feels like a kick in the fucking balls, you know?" Jack rested her head on the lounge table. "He should at least want to kill the fucking asshole who called himself his brother. Throw something around. Scream his name in anger."

"Well, he forgave him." Shepard told her. "I'm not saying that this condones their actions at all but I am saying that no matter how horrible family is to you, you should always have the capacity to forgive them."

"Yeah, whatever. Only a pussy forgives someone who fucks up their entire lives." Jack told him. She sat back up and finished off the bottle of brandy. "I wonder what Kasumi keeps in here." She stood but she swooned and collapsed on the floor with a silly laugh. "The floor is so fucking cold! I think….I think I'm just going to lie here for a few minutes." Shepard sighed and stepped over the Convict, leaving the lounge to Jack as she laughed maniacally.


	8. ZaeedGrunt

**This is a Zaeed/Grunt chapter. P.S. I found my groove or motivation or whatever you call it and have finally made some leeway in the Forever Family Storyline. Of course, it was substituted with Dragons and Foxes but lets not get into that now. **

"…..And there I was, my knife underneath this large bastard's plate, and he begins to weep like a guddamn baby." Zaeed laughed as he remembered his fight with a particular Krogan mercenary. The large tank-bred krogan leaned forward as he listened to the story with interest, his eyes wild with delight at hearing the story from the drunken mercenary. "The bastard is begging and pleading with his life. It was pitiful."

"What did you do?" Grunt asked, his deep voice filled with a child like mystery at the conclusion of this story.

"I took pity on the sorry sack. I pulled out my pistol and put two bullets in his brain instead." Zaeed told him. "After that, the rest of the mission went on without much excitement. Once you make a Krogan cry, mercenaries lose the will to fuck with ya, you know?" He paused as he saw Grunt's face light up with awe, amazed that someone so large would be looking at him like this. That was, of course, until he realized that the very same hulking brute was only a month old at best.

"You are a true warrior. Worthy of the title." Grunt told him, his deep voice echoing about Zaeed's cabin with ease. Grunt then turned back to the rows of war trophies that accompanied the room. His reptilian eyes scanning the various trophies that adorned the room, his eyes even sparkling as it saw the hardest earned trophie. Then, his gaze fell upon a derelict old assault rifle. "What's this old thing?" He asked, one three fingered hand reaching out to grab it.

"Oi, don't go putting your grubby hands on Jesse." Zaeed growled, standing off his wall with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Jesse?" Grunt wondered, looking at the weapon. "This rusted old thing?"

"Yeah, Jesse." Zaeed grumbled with an irritated tone as he walked over to where Grunt was. He snatched up the rifle and brushed off the bit of dust that had fallen on it. "This hunk of junk has killed more people than you ever can hope and lived longer than most war heroes, so show some respect." Grunt had a skeptical look in his eye as he looked at the rifle, a look that Zaeed did not fail to notice.

"So, why is it in here, serving as a decoration?" Grunt observed. Zaeed scoffed and set his old rifle back down with genuine care.

"She's my lucky charm. This rifle has killed more people than those in the Skyllian Blitz." Zaeed explained to the Krogan, a look of genuine sadness glossing over his nostalgic eyes.

"Why not use it? A rifle is meant to be used, not sit on the shelf!" Grunt declared, as he thought of his favorite weapons. Zaeed sighed, as if he had thought about this far more than a few times.

"I would give anything to take that shitty old rifle on one more mission but the old girl got her fill. Decided one day that she just had enough. Had to be some guy's face in when she did so. Haven't been able to get her working since." Zaeed told him. "I shot my way through Terminus with this gun. The old bitch had more of a bloodlust than I did. She was one hell of a weapon." Grunt looked at the weapon, and for a brief moment, could envision it's days of glory, mowing down all those who dared to stand before it, swaths of turians and salarians were the most delighting image. The vision, within the Krogan's mind, was so glorious to him, that he too stood for a moment in silence to pay respect for the rusted old weapon in front of him.


	9. KellyJack

**A Kelly/Jack chapter involving Kelly doing her job. Again, since Jack is a main character of this particular post, I must warn about a lot of cussing. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

"What the fuck do you want?" Jack greeted Kelly as she entered the lower levels of the ship. Kelly steeled herself and sat down on a nearby crate, bracing herself for this evaluation. After hearing Garrus and Johanna recount the tale of the prison ship to her, she was hardly enthusiastic about being in an enclosed space with this biotic. But Jack refused to answer any of her requests to speak somewhere else, forcing her to do this.

"Hello, Jack. I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers and I'm here to perform a psychiatric evalu…." Kelly began, only stopping when Jack sat up from her previous lying position with alarming speed.

"I don't need a fucking shrink down here, trying to play with my head. You should leave before I fucking rip off your head." Jack told her, giving her a glare that sent shivers down Kelly's spine. Still, despite the perceived danger that the Yeoman was currently in, she knew her duty. Not that it gave her any comfort when Jack's glare got even more menacing and her fists were turning white around the knuckles at how hard she was clenching the bedside.

"I just need to make sure you're in the proper mental state to be out on the field with Shepard." Kelly told her, bringing up the datapad. Jack rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Shepard let me see the files, and in return, I'll kill the assholes he wants dead. That's pretty fucking simple to understand. I don't need to have the fucking morality of the boyscout to do that." Jack told her, waving one of her own datapads at Kelly to emphasize her point.

"Still, I need to do this. As the ship's psychiatrist, I have the authority to lock anyone out of the ship's system and suspend them from going on missions should I find their mental health as compromising to the mission. Not even the Commander can overrule me. Shall we begin?" Despite holding her voice level and giving off the appearance of complete confidence in her words, Kelly was quivering inside about how Jack would take the threat. Jack bit the inside of her cheek with obvious anger but set down her datapad in show of defeat.

"So what the fuck do you want to know? Do you want to hear about the warm feeling I get whenever I kill someone? The one that gets better when I see their blood flying through the air and knowing I did it. When I look at the broken bodies of my enemies and smile. Or perhaps you want to hear about all the guys that fucked me. You seem the type that would be interested in something perverted like that." Jack told her with a large amount of malice. Kelly was taken back for a moment at the bluntness of Jack's remarks towards both of those subjects, ones that even most soldiers wouldn't callously mention.

"Well…..Let's start with your feelings towards killing? Now, you…" Kelly paused for a moment as Jack's glare had a slight twinkle in the eye. Whether it was nostalgia or some twisted idea that was forming in her head, Kelly was uneasy either way. "….. mentioned a warm fuzzy feeling? Why do you suppose that is?" Jack shook her head in disbelief then laid back down on her bed.

"I don't know. It's always been that way. Even when I was a fucking kid, killing was the one thing I had that someone could take away from me. I remember, I would fight in these arenas, and every time I fought, I felt so…." Jack paused as if she could remember the right word for the feeling she felt during these fights, further making Kelly question her own safety around Jack.

"Umm….y-your file shows that you were raised in a rogue Cerberus facility?" Kelly mentioned as she made a note on her datapad. Jack's expression changed at the mention of the facility, her smile slowly deteriorating into a humorless scowl.

"Yeah, and?" Jack almost hissed at the mere mention of this. Kelly noticed the hostile response at the mere mention of her childhood before continuing.

"Um, anything you would like to share about your childhood?" She ventured hesitantly, probing the reaction she would get. When she didn't get any response besides the aura of pure hatred, Kelly decided it would probably be best to change the subject. "Do you think that this may interfere with any mission you may go on?" Jack chuckled at this and looked at Kelly.

"I said I'd fucking kill what Shepard told me to and that's what I intend to do. After this shit is over though, that's another story." Jack told her, her stare sending shivers down the Yeoman's spine.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Kelly announced, probably getting up too fast to be passed off as anything but slight panic. "Thank you for your time Jack, and I'll….check-up regularly with you to assess your mental condition later on." With that, Kelly did her best attempt to leave Jack's space without it seeming like she was attempting to flee.

**I couldn't really see Jack opening up too much with Kelly and with Kelly being obviously scared of Jack, I kind of see their first evaluation happening much like this. Also, since it has been a bit since I actually got around to typing my Fanfiction, the characters may be to OOC, so let me know if its true. P.S. I am currently working on an On the Normandy for my Forever Family 2, but I can't think of a good title at the moment. **


	10. TaliJohn

**A Tali/John chapter. Because you can never have enough of those two. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

When Tali had entered the Commander's room, it was dark and quiet. She took a tentative step forward, looking into the room as she walked. She saw Shepard's form at the end of his bed, quiet and unmoving, his hands folded in front of his face and his eyes watching the couch in front of him intently. She sighed sadly at seeing this, and walked towards him. "Hey." She said softly as she approached John. When she didn't get anything back, she took a deep breath and sat next to him on the bed.

She didn't say anything and he didn't either, both of them at a loss for words. The only movement in the room was when John moved his hands down between his knees, allowing them to hang limply. Tali look at her own hands as she began to wring her fingers together nervously, unsure how to proceed. She had always watched the vids and read the stories. Wasn't this the moment when she was supposed to have some magical words that would fix the situation that would make pull him out of the gutter?

Inside of her helmet, she bit her lip as she tried to think of something. But every sentence that came to mind, every gesture just seemed inappropriate for the circumstances. Even the mere attempt to ask him if he would be okay caught her throat as she felt it would just be an insult. Of course he wasn't okay, he just killed a bunch of innocent people. If he was okay, then he wouldn't be John. She sighed inwardly.

So there they sat, in silence. Occasionally, Tali was sure she was making too much noise whenever she tried to say something and quickly had to close her mouth when her own doubts caused it to end prematurely. But John said nothing, lodged no complaint, and continued to stare at the point he had been for the whole time she had been up there. She was beginning to wonder if he even realized she was in the room. Eventually, she did do something.

She reached over and took one of his hands in hers. Beyond a quick tense, John did nothing to stop her as she needled her three fingers between his five and then gave his hand a small squeeze of reassurance. Not one that told him everything was fine, not one that promised better things. No, this was a gesture to show that she was there. One quick squeeze and then she just held onto his hand. With that, she sat with John in his room.

* * *

**A Short, but hopefully sweet addition. If you are unsure, this happens after the Arrival DLC. I just always found it odd that Bioware didn't have even one squadmate try and comfort you after the fact. So I chose the most reasonable (I.e. the love interest) and hopefully, I pulled it off well. **


	11. MirandaGarrus

**A Miranda/Garrus Chapter. **

Miranda hesitated as she stared at the completely document detailing the events on Pragia, her finger hovering over the send button. The report was to the standard that Cerberus reports were meant to be, objective in its nature as it described the horrors that she had witnessed. Rooms where the tiles of the floor were stained with the dried blood of human children long since dead. An arena where the Cerberus scientists forced the children biotics to fight to the death for their own sick enjoyment. Living quarters that weren't even fight for the most aggressive of varren.

"Hey, Lawson, I need to requisition something." Said a gravelly voice, making her jump in surprise. She hadn't even heard the door to her office opening. To cover up being caught by surprise, she crossed her hands and quickly looked towards the Turian who had entered her room.

"Yes, what is it?" Miranda asked, closing the document on her computer and opening the requisition form. However, Garrus had noticed the slight change in her demeanor, the eyes of the sniper catching the change before she made it.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Garrus asked, nodding towards her. Miranda maintained her demeanor, shaking her head.

"No. And I hardly see what it would be any of your business." Miranda responded, her eyes narrowing. Garrus's mandibles twitched with slight annoyance at this, but he didn't stop. He stepped into the room, taking care to sit in the chair that hadn't been damaged by Miranda and Jack's earlier fight.

"Well, seeing as we're a team and going to be forced to fight our impending dooms together, indulge me." Garrus stated, looking at Miranda with patience. Miranda bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at Garrus, unsure whether to be annoyed at this insistence or grateful. "Alright, I'll just take a guess then. I'm guessing that after Pragia, you're starting to second guess your employer? Wondering if maybe they were the same people who you went to when you were in trouble or they were just hiding behind a mask?"

"The facility of Pragia was a rogue facility. They don't represent Cerberus." Miranda responded in defense of her organization.

"Or so they say." Garrus shrugged, making sure to touch the point of doubt in her mind.

"Cerberus isn't as evil as everyone says. We're interested in the advancement of humanity, nothing more or nothing less." Miranda informed. "Torturing children and creating psychotic criminals isn't in the best interests of humanity nor is it in Cerberus's." A slight hint of doubt occurred in Miranda's mind. Was she trying to convince Garrus or was she trying to convince herself of what she was saying?

"You know I served in C-Sec right?" Garrus asked, seemingly at random. "I arrested all sorts of folk. A krogan who got drunk and was sure that the cure for the genophage was omni-gel. A Hanar prostitute who wouldn't leave an ambassador alone. But you want to know the most common criminals I arrested?" He leaned forward and looked Miranda in the eyes with a stare that caused her to pause. "It was a person trying to doing the right thing for the wrong people. It sounds like a noble goal to advance humanity, but is it right to do it for the people who want to take over the galaxy?" With that, Garrus stood up and walked back towards the door, opening the door to leave. "By the way, we need forward battery capacitors. The ones we have aren't going to be able to keep up with the Thanix cannons energy outputs for much longer."

"Of course, I'll order them right away." Miranda told him, nodding in agreement. It wasn't until the door closed that Miranda thought on the Turian's words. She believed in Cerberus's ideals, the idea that humanity needed a Special Tasks Group or Commando, but after seeing the transgressions on Pragia, was Cerberus really the group for that. Maybe Pragia had gone rogue, maybe it had performed its heinous experiments without the Illusive Man's knowledge, but what did it say about Cerberus if they were willing to hire an entire facility of people who would do that to children? She sighed and hit the send button on her report, hoping that the organization she had believed in for so long wasn't the monster that everyone made it out to be.

**I kind of realized that Bioware (and admittedly myself) kind of had Miranda turn of Cerberus in a roundabout way. So this is just kind of showing that Miranda had doubts before just suddenly realizing. **


	12. GruntJohanna

**Soooooooooooooooooooo, my lack of posting in the Mass Effect section of fanfiction is starting to weigh on me. In any case, after looking at a bit of fanart, I was inspired to make this. **

Grunt had played to the best of his abilities. First he had carefully placed his bases on the start of the route, ensuring capture for any who had the misfortune of stopping there. Then he had secured the four transportation routes available, ensuring his dominance over the transport, in addition to setting up bases in a few other locations for security. Then he had carefully played his game. He had made an alliance with his deadly foe, ensuring that the two others were quickly overrun with their debts and poor strategic maneuvers. One had vowed to have his head for his actions, to which he laughed at. He had even made sure his ally had the ability to use his transport system in exchange for a few powerful bases. It was glorious. Until his ally betrayed him.

A pesky man in a blue outfit had forced him into jail, where his ally had seized their chance to betray him. Quickly erecting his bases to a much higher standard, his ally simply travelled about now, securing every inch of land that was now unsecured, even seizing the lands of what was once their enemies. It was brutal, for when he finally escaped that poor jail he ran into base after base of his once former ally. But he was frustrated by how much his men were useless in this game. "Bah! I don't get it!" Grunt finally yelled in annoyance, throwing his cards on the table. "Why can I not simply order my men to storm over to this base and take it by sheer force?"

Shepard signed once more, smiling at the Krogan's attitude. She was amazed Grunt was interested in this game at all, let alone able to stick through for this long. Johanna was sure, that when they started, the table would have been flipped by now by an annoyed Krogan. "Because Grunt, this is Monopoly. Now fork over my credits." Grunt sent her a glare that no doubt promised that he would have his revenge before he tossed the fake plastic credits on the table, which Johanna eagerly took. It wasn't long before Grunt was forced to hand over his entire wealth and flipped the table over in response.

**So, there was nothing more to this than writing it for fun. At first, I was going to have John in it but decided that it would make more sense if it was Johanna. In any case, I thought this would just be a little fun for a chapter. If you are wondering, the other two players were Garrus and Jack. **


End file.
